


Faking it

by asuralucier



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Gen, Satire, Slight AU of S6, Twelve Stepping it like a boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier
Summary: Mr. Peanutbutter’s Depression Tour arrives in Middletown, Connecticut. He hits up his best friend BoJack for some advice.
Relationships: BoJack Horseman & Mr. Peanutbutter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Faking it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



“BoJack, I really need my best friend's advice!” 

It’s been a while since BoJack's seen Mr. Peanutbutter, but with all the press surrounding his tour, he's still everywhere. 

“O...kay.” BoJack thinks he'll start regretting this in three—

“How do I know if I have depression? You’re like, sad, _and_ a professor now!” 

“I’m—” BoJack sighs. “You ever feel like you’re faking it?” 

“Only all the time!” 

“Well, that’s step one.” 

“So…depression's like a Twelve Step program? Because y'know, as a member of the Hollywoo elite, I’m good at that.”

“...Yeah.” 

“Thanks, buddy.” Mr. Peanutbutter beams. “You always help.”


End file.
